Alice's Nightmare
by TheFanGrrrl
Summary: After Alice tumbled into Wonderland, she finds herself trapped there for two months. With the looking glass closing and the Queen wanting her in holding, will Alice make it there on time to get back to her world she so desperately misses? (Alice In Wonderland book meets American McGee's Alice meets Disney's Alice movies.)


She cries out in pain as she trips over a rock. They were coming for her, and before it was too late, she would be caught. But she couldn't let that happen, she just had to get home. Where ever that may be she thought to herself while approaching the forest. If only she could ignore the pain that was surging up her leg and run a little faster, she might be able to reach the looking glass on time before they caught her, or before the portal connecting the two worlds closed up. Looking behind her she realized that no one was even there, had it just been her imagination or did they stop chasing her and go home? Sighing and gasping for air, she allowed herself to rest beneath the trunk of a tall oak. All of a sudden her stomach growled out in hunger, she sighs even deeper and stuffs her hands into the pockets on her apron. As she pulls her hands quickly out of her pockets what looked like bread crumbs came toppling out onto the ground beside her.  
"Ohhh no, you eat me and drink me trickery! I'm not dealing with you again!" She shouted at them, as if they could hear her.  
"What ever are you babbiling about, Alice?" came a voice from up above.  
Cranning her neck so she could see up into the tree, she shields her eyes from the sunlight and notices the stripped cat grinning back at her. With a flick of his tail and wide eyes, he vanishes then reappears beside her.  
"Cheshire. What do you want this time?" Alice asks grimily.  
"A little hostile, don't ya think my dear? You know I'm the only one here who can help you leave this mad place." said the cat through his grinning mouth.  
"How can you help me when you're just as mad as the rest?" she responds.  
"Mad!? Now you're lumping me in with Hatter and the Queen!?" the cat says with wide eyes. And as he does, he vanishes from her side.  
"Find your own way back if that's how you feel! Look for me when you're willing to admit I'm not mad!" Cheshire called out, his voice on the wind.  
_But he IS mad,_ Alice thought to herself. _Now whatever shall I do? I know he's the only one who can help me to the looking glass. The White Rabbit works for the queen, and Hatter's as dumb as a doornail._ With only thoughts of utter doubt and fear, she began to weep silently eventually she had cried herself to sleep, with thoughts of home on her mind.  
She awoke with a startling fright. Gasping for air and shaking, she realized it had grown cold in Wonderland and she could now see her breath. I don't ever remember it getting this cold here. She thought to herself. She stood up abrouptly scattering the rain that had fallen on her like a wet dog. She studied her scenery closely, to recollect herself as to where she was at. Instantly, she started walking for shelter. She made her way to the White Rabbit's house, since he was in custody of the Queen he shouldn't be a problem. She entered into his cozy little cottage through a side window. The place was dark, but she couldn't turn on the lights or she would be found out. She bumped into things until she found a few candles, which she lit and took with her. First things first, she said to herself I'm going to get something to eat. It didn't take her long to find some things to nurish her; carrot cake, bread, and milk. Now refreshed, she sighed contently and made her way around the house placing chairs against the doors and locking all of the windows. She made her way to his little room and crawled onto his comfy bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around her for it was cold due to the fireplace without a fire lit. She fell soundly asleep and dreamed up a home, where she was happy.

She startled awake as she fell off of the little bed, her legs had tangled up with the blankets and her tossing and turning threw her off of the bed sideways. She rubbed her now skinned elbows and winced, the left one had been cut open from the floorboards. She stood up and instantly remembered where she was, the White Rabbit's house. She walked to the window and peered out, the bright sunlight blinded her but also gave her hope. She had slept the rest of the day and night away, it was a new day and she wouldn't have to venture out into Wonderland Hollow alone at night. The mere thought of that made her shudder, Wonderland Hollow wasn't somewhere you'd want to be by yourself. If you weren't careful, you'd be tricked by the creatures of the Hollow, or driven mad yourself. There were even stories about lost wanderers who had ventured too deep into the wood and never found their way out. After searching around the room for items that might come in handy, she tided up the little room and went downstairs to feed her growling stomach. Fully refreshed, she again cleaned up so it looked like no one had been inside the house and again searched for items that might come as useful to her. Stepping out of the little cottage, she blocked the sun with her arm and made her way to the shaded areas the large trees had made. She slinked her way through the forrest, careful not to make a lot of noise for she was now carrying a pack on her back filled with supplies, even though it had inside of it large items, like everything else in wonderland, the pack was some sort of magical thing, so it felt feather like on her back and wasn't big at all. She made her way alone into Wonderland Hollow she was going to look for Cheshire and talk him into helping her, he just couldn't say no to favors. She knew if she did something for him, he'd do something in return for her.  
She made her way through the tiny little wood dreading reaching Wonderland Hollow. The sun shone through the trees, creating shade. She could see dust particles from the sun beams lighting the leaves from the trees above her. She was getting closer to Wonderland Hollow when all of a sudden two balls rolled past her and stopped in front of her. _Well that's odd._ She thought to herself but shook the thoughts out of her head this was Wonderland after all, she knew better than to question things by now. She stood there frozen in her tracks just watching the two fat balls until they moved again and unravled before her into Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. She gasped abruptly at the shock that just happened before her eyes. She had been trapped in Wonderland for the last 2 months now, but everything still surprised her.  
"Going somewhere girl?" Tweedle Dee said.  
"I need to find the Cheshire Cat. Do you know where he is?" Alice asked hesitantly, these two were loud mouthed and mischievious as well as everyone else in this crazy place.  
"Oh, he's there." Tweedle Dumb said pointing.  
"Where?" Alice said as she looked around.  
"There. And here. And up there. And down there." They both said pointing to everything around them and laughing.  
"Oh you!" Alice cried and shook her head at them. _Nothing ever made sense._  
"Oh us? Oh you! We wanted to tell you a story and what did you do? You tricked us and walked away." The twins said in unison.  
"Why, I've never heard such nonsencese before in my life. You're as dumb as a cow and smell like one too!" Alice shouted, angered.  
"Who's...a...cow?" They asked as they turned into calves and laughed at her.  
"Please, no more games. Just tell me where Cheshire is or at least how to get to the Looking Glass." Alice said.  
"But Chessy told us not to help you. He's mad at you, ya know." Tweedle Dee said then smiled as his head twirled around so he was looking upside down at Alice.  
"Mad indeed." Alice scoffed. "When I get out of this dreadful place they'll put me in a loony bin."  
"But what if you're already there?" They said again in unison and pointed.  
Alice looked up and could see what they saw. A blonde girl sitting in a padded room in a straight jacket with a death grip on her torso. She was babbling to herself and spacing out as she did so. She kept saying "Mad, everything's mad." over and over again. She turned her head...  
Alice gasped as she saw herself sitting in that room.  
"NO!" she shouted. "It can't be. It's not true! This isn't real!" she screamed at them.  
They stared at her and smiled.  
"Oh, but it will be if you don't leave this place. That could be your future." Tweedle Dee said and laughed.  
"Oh you... everything is always so funny with you two. With everyone here, can't anyone ever be serious?" Alice said crossing her arms against her chest.  
"No one but the Queen, she's the only one allowed to be serious. Or we'd all loose our heads." came a voice from out of no where. Alice recogized this voice and threw her head up at the trees searching for the cat.  
"Where are you!" Alice shouted at nothing.  
"I'm afraid I can't show myself to you, dear Alice. I've been forbidden by the Queen." Cheshire said chuckling.  
"Liar. You'd never listen to anyone, you're too stubborn for that!" Alice said. "Will you at least show yourself to me so I'm not shouting at nothing!"  
"No can do. Why don't you ask the Dutchess? I'm sure she'll know." He said and drifted away with the wind.  
"oh that darn cat!" Alice shouted at the trees surrounding her for Tweedledee and Tweedledumb had vanished.  
The Dutchess was the Queen of Heart's younger sister. When the Queen of Hearts became the queen, she exiled her sister out of the castle and out of the kingdom. Now she lives in a cottage in the woods near a lake. The two sisters shared a sisterly hatred for the other. She threw her hands angrily up into the air and started walking, reaching the opening to Wonderland Hollow. She looked around before entering the wood, shivered and Held onto her arms to try to warm herself up. _If I ever get out of here alive... I'll write a book and then everyone can see how crazy this place is._ She thought to herself as she stepped over a fallen oak trunk. She looked back behind her and noticed how the other woods were lit up by the sunlight, but Wonderland Hollow was dark and gloomy. She shivered some more and clung to the backpack. She hoped the Jabberwocky wasn't around his lair. She pushed her blonde hair aside and tried thinking on the bright side of things. She wandered deeper into the Hollow, trying to bypass everything. She couldn't trust anyone there nor did she want to have to face anything. She gulped and looked around with her eyes wide. The mere thought of that made her paranoid. The hidden beasts in the forrest were scary enough for a regular of Wonderland, an outsider would piss themselves. A roar broke out through the trees around her. She walked faster, looking around her nervously. She picked up speed and ran not paying attention to the cat grin in the air. All of a sudden she left out a scream as she falls over backwards over a fallen log. _How'd that get there?_ She thought to herself._** Better stop questioning everything here, Alice. You should know by now that nothing makes sense here, or anywhere.**_ _Who are you? __**Why I'm you, Alice. I'm the thing thats deep inside of you. Your real emotions, your real thoughts. The darker you, the crazier you. And I'll swallow you whole the longer you spend in this land. Soon you'll be nothing but ashes, a mere shell of what you used to be, what we used to be. Soon you'll be me and I'll be you. We'll be together Alice, I promise you that.**_  
She pulled herself up off of the ground and brushed off the dirt and leaves off of her. She looked around, feeling completely alone. She shuddered and grabbed ahold of her arms. It was getting darker in the Hollow, and that's when most of the creatures that resided here came out. She walked a little faster, picking up a speedy pace. There was no way she was going to spend the night here, not in this part of the woods. She'd need to cover some distance before she'd exit the Hollow into Wonderland Haven. Wonderland Haven was Wonderland Hollow's oppisite batch of woods. The sun always shone there and the creatures were friendly, a little cooky, but friendly all the more. Alice picked up the pace, nearly breaking out into a run. She had only been here once since she'd been in Wonderland and she had hoped that she wouldn't have to enter these woods again after this. At the far edge of these woods was a cave where the Joberwocky resided. Alice knew that she would be no match for him alone, and she didn't want to have to find out if that were true or not. She started breathing heavier and this time did break out into a run. She ran if her life depended on it. _if I don't get out of here in time and night comes 'round, my life will depend on it._ she thought to herself while running.


End file.
